emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3626 (4th January 2004)
Louise is discharged from hospital and thrilled when Ashley allows her to stay with him. Meanwhile, Laurel tries to get over her crush before her friendship with Ashley is ruined. Also, Marlon ignores the doctor's opinion, convinced Tricia will come back to him. Plot Ashley is feeling sheepish. Louise is clear to go home, and he's agreed she can stay at the vicarage, but he still needs to set the record straight with Ethan. Ethan understands that Ashley's private life is his own, but their reconciliation is awkwardly interrupted by Louise. Meanwhile, Emily confronts Laurel about her obvious feelings for Ashley. Laurel says she needs to get over this crush before she ruins a friendship. Her head knows, but her heart won't listen. Jack is looking close to home, and isn't interested in taking calls from Zoe about the state of Home Farm. She needs someone to show the loss adjuster round, and calls Scott, letting him think he'll be babysitting Jean. With Viv's hopes up, Scott is after brownie points to get his daughter the following day. When he finds Jack helping Andy he sees a chance. He leaves the insurance man with a seething Jack and is straight back to Zoe to tell all. She reluctantly agrees he can take Jean to see Viv the following day. Marlon is still by Tricia's bed, talking to her about their future. He won't leave her, despite Alan and Steph's efforts. He's determined that more tests will prove the surgeon wrong. Steph's on an emotional rollercoaster - she doesn't know if Marlon's right or not, and is reevaluating her whole relationship with her daughter. Alan has to take the brunt of her anger. A second opinion comes, but there is no good news. In fact, the rest of the family are told that Marlon has 48 hours to come to terms with her death voluntarily before they switch off Tricia's life-support. But Marlon violently refuses. He returns to Tricia's bed to place the wedding ring back on her finger, while he waits for a sign she's coming back. Cast Regular cast *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor Guest cast *Dan Matthews - Nigel Collins *Dr McDerrick - David Frederickson *Dr Delane - John Banks Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Hotten General - Tricia's room, corridor, ward *Butler's Farm - Living room, kitchen, barns *Home Farm - Office, kitchen *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,764,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes